User talk:Daniel.c.c.
Hello Daniel.c.c.,and welcome to Custom Bionicles!We hope you continue to write you fanon articles and become a part of the Custom Bionicles team!If you have any questions for me,you can leave me a message on my talk or contact another on their talk page.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 01:23, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Candiate I'm sorry Daniel.c.c.,but you can't enter The Toa Matoran in the MoC Contest without a picture,because then we can't really see what it looks like.I like the content,though.Maybe you can take a picture of all of them and put it on that page?-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 18:52, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :All you have to do to upload a picture is click 'Upload images to the wiki' in the bottom-right hand corner of a editing screen.There you can upload it by clicking 'Browse' next to 'Source filename:' and you click on the picture you wish to upload in the pop-up from your computer.The next field,'Destination filename:' will be automatically filled in to match the name of the picture from the computer.You may change it,but it must have the same extension (example:.png) that the picture has,otherwise you'll get an error message.Then there is the 'Summary:' field.This is optional,where you can fill in a summary of the picture.Finally,there is the 'Licensing:' field,which is where you put the license that you have for your picture.I usually use the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike license. :Once your done,click the 'upload' button.Sometimes it will give you a warning,such as the file already exists or it is very large or it is corrupt/incorrect extension. :Once it is uploaded,you will be redirected to the page that holds the file.Copy the title at the top (example:Image:Sand) and go to the page you wish to put the picture on.Click edit.Put two left and two right brackets ([[]]) where you want the picture.Paste the title in the space in between the brackets so it looks like this: : :If it is too big,add a pipe (|) between the name and the right brackets (like this: ) then add a value of pixels like 200 or 100,the put them in like this: : :You can also add other things like a frame,make it a thumbnail,or alternate text. :To make alternate text,add another pipe (|) and type what you want there.When a cursor hovers over the image now,it will say this in a whitish box.If you have a frame or thumbnail on,it will show it underneath the picture,too. :The thumbnail option automatically resizes the picture to about 100 pixels and puts a frame on it.To put a thumbnail on,do this: : :To make a frame,do this: : :You can have all these options on at once,except for frame and thumb,since they both have basically the same thing except thumb makes the picture smaller.Plus,you can't have a px option with thumb,because thumb already changes the number of pixels. Note that when you add another option,you must have a pipe (|) between them all,so it looks like this: : :One more thing:You don't have to put the parenthesis in the thing.That is just to distinguish what part is what. :I hope this helps. :-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:29, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Digital BIONICLES Well,there are several ways.Please tell me which type you want first. 1.)This? or: 2.)This? -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 00:49, 4 June 2008 (UTC) RE:Did I create? Here is a response to your question, I did not create this wiki, but I was one of the first people here who improved it and made articles. I can make other people admins, but I haven't yet. I am also good with sprites like Seth, or The Oracle, and I am making a sprite movie. If there is anything you need, feel free to tell me! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Pics & Comics Yes,sorry for replying to your question in a while. 1.To make those figures,use the following links on this page You can follow the instructions there,too.(They have a guide here) 2.I would be interested in your comics,and I am looking forward with our partnership.(I also have a partnership with Crazy-Lihkan38,so we'll all be one big comic,then) -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 01:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well,practice makes perfect. ::To make the first one,follow the same directions for the second one,but use these links.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me''']] 15:40, 30 June 2008 (UTC) RE:I'm not sure what to put here Well if u have good ideas you should make your own comix if u have the right sprites and things. Im going to start making my own comix again once i stop being lazy and find the motivation to actually start working on my movie again. If you do have ideas that you would allow ME to use, im not sure wat format it would take so you could get them to me without anyone else taking them. And for eavesdroppping, dotnt worry about it. When u r going to put a new message, its quite practical to read other ppl's messages by mistake. Crazy-Lihkan38 14:47, 1 July 2008 (UTC)